Happy Birthday Soi Fon
by Akatsuki-Metal
Summary: Yoruichi comes to visit for Soi Fon's Birthday. Please R&R. Written for Soi Fon's B-day challenge. Hope you like it.


**Hi Guys! I wrote this for Captain-Blue-Cat-94's challenge. I hope you enjoy. Can you believe that Bleach is in its final arc? I can't believe it either! I hope Tite Kubo decides to continue it anyway. Please Kubo-sensei. Oh by the way, I don't own Bleach.**

The morning of February 11 found Soi Fon sitting in the Sakura Grove waiting for Yoruichi. The older woman had sent word to her Little Bee the day before that she was coming and to wait for her at the Sakura Grove. And so, here she was waiting for her teacher to come and see her.

Meanwhile at Urahara Shoten…

Yoruichi finished packing her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Kisuke, I'm leaving!" She called.

"Have fun!"He yelled back.

"I will!" Then added softly, "And my Little Bee will too."

Yoruichi arrived at the Sakura Grove to find that Soi Fon had dozed off while waiting for her. She took her backpack off and set it on the ground. She walked over to Soi Fon, knelt down beside her, and shook her shoulder.

"Soi Fon, wake up." A moment later the young woman slowly opened her eyes and locked eyes with Yoruichi.

The two women stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity to Soi Fon before she broke eye contact. She looked down at the ground and blushed; embarrassed at the way she'd been staring at the mentor. She would never tell the older woman, but she harbored deep feelings for her teacher.

Yoruichi was sad when Soi Fon looked away. She really loved her Little Bee and she planned in telling her that. Today.

"Hey Little Bee. How was your nap?" Soi Fon looked back at her mentor to see that she had a really big smile on her face.

"It was good. So, what did you come to the Soul Society for?"

Yoruichi shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Oh."

"Anyway. I figured we could play some, then eat and just generally have a good time. What do you say?" Soi Fon thought about it for a moment and decided she could use a little time off of work. If only for an hour or two.

"Alright. We can do that."

"Ok. What do you want to play first?" Soi Fon looked thoughtful for a moment and then tapped Yoruichi on the arm.

"Tag, you're it." Soi Fon quickly moved out of the woman's reach as she tried to touch her. "And by the way, we have to stay inside the clearing and we can't use Shunpo."

Yoruichi smirked. "Deal."

The game lasted for nearly an hour. Yoruichi let Soi Fon Tag her several times and they both had a wonderful time. They sat down to rest and Yoruichi pulled her bag towards her.

"Time to eat." She pulled two containers out of the bag and placed them on the ground. She then got two water bottles out and set them next to the containers.

"What did you get?" Yoruichi looked at Soi Fon and smiled.

"This, Little Bee, I made myself." Soi Fon raised an eyebrow. "With a little help." She opened up the two containers and Soi Fon saw what was inside. "Fish sandwiches, rice balls, and a Fortune cookie each."

"Yoruichi-sama, this is very nice."

The older woman scowled. "Please drop the –sama."

Soi Fon shook her head at Yoruichi's antics. "I can try, but I won't promise anything."

"Ok. Now let's eat."

The two ate in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. When they were done, Yoruichi pulled another box out of the bag and replaced the two containers. Soi Fon looked at the recently procured box with interest.

"What's in that box?" Yoruichi smiled and opened the box revealing two slightly messy, but otherwise very lovely cupcakes.

"Happy Birthday, Shaolin." The shock quickly became evident on Soi Fon's face, and Yoruichi could tell she'd almost completely forgotten it was her birthday. "What?"

"You did all this for my birthday?" Yoruichi smiled.

"Yep." Then Soi Fon remembered something.

"You were letting me catch you when we were playing Tag weren't you?"

"Of course I was. I wanted to make sure you had fun on your birthday. And it's working, so no pouting." She pulled out a candle and placed it in one of the cupcakes. She then pulled out a box of matches, struck one and lit the candle. "Now make a wish and blow out the candle."

Soi Fon didn't know what she should wish for. But there was one thing that she really wanted. So she closed her eyes and did as Yoruichi asked. _I wish that Yoruichi-sama would kiss me._ Soi Fon opened her eyes and blew out the candle and Yoruichi clapped.

"Yay! Eat up!" They both grabbed their cupcakes and proceeded to devour them.

Soi Fon smiled halfway through eating her cupcake. "Mmm. This is really good." She had icing all over her mouth and Yoruichi thought she looked absolutely adorable. When they were done Yoruichi put all of the stuff away and turned back to Soi Fon.

The young woman still had icing on her mouth and Yoruichi decided that now was the best time to give her her present. Yoruichi crawled over and was right next to the younger woman. She stuck her tongue out and began licking the icing off Soi Fon's lips.

Soi Fon opened her mouth to speak when Yoruichi pulled her in and kissed her. Both women were in heaven. They had dreamed about kissing each other for the longest time and now their dreams were finally coming true.

They finally parted and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Soi Fon."

"I love you too, Yoruichi." Yoruichi hugged her Little Bee.

"And Happy Birthday. I hope you got your wish." Soi Fon smiled at her.

"I did. And that makes me happy."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

**That's all. I hoped you enjoyed reading this. Please review. Sayonara.**


End file.
